Joven estúpida
by MariSeverus
Summary: Helena Ravenclaw le robó la diadema de la inteligencia a su madre, deseando ser más inteligente que ella y mucho más importante. Y sin embargo, para el Barón Sanguinario, ella siempre será una joven estúpida. Una verdadera lástima que estuviera tan enamorado de ella.


Feliz primero de noviembre y día de los muertos. No sé si me adelanté o si estoy en lo correcto, porque siempre me lío con las fechas.

Espero que les guste, éste hipotético fic entre el Barón Sanguinario y Helena Ravenclaw, con la mención de Ignotus Peverell.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Personajes y ambientación, pertenecen a la pluma de JK Rowling y al universo de Harry Potter. Fan fic que no pretende infringir alguna norma de copyright y que simplemente he escrito por entretenimiento visual personal y de aquellos quienes lo lean.

 _Joven estúpida, ignorante de la vida. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender la verdad? ¿Acaso las palabras traspasarían su duro cráneo alguna vez? Si no estuviera terriblemente enamorado de ella, ni se molestaría en obedecer las órdenes de Rowena Ravenclaw y encontrarla._

 _Haberse robado la diadema de su madre, eso era el colmo. Desear ser más inteligente y reconocida, el colmo de los colmos. Helena Ravenclaw era realmente diferente de su madre y de vez en cuando maldecía a las generaciones pasadas o a su padre._

 _Tenía que ser obra de muggles, esos impuros deseos. Siempre mirando por sobre su hombro y sintiéndose superior a los demás, que cualquier hombre. Joven estúpida, con su madre avergonzada y enferma de muerte, rogando por volver a verla._

\- ¡Regresa conmigo, tu madre está a punto de morir!

\- ¡No iré a ninguna parte y mucho menos contigo! - dijo mientras le daba la espalda y hacía ese movimiento con el cabello, que tanto odiaba. Ese largo manto y precioso, batiéndose sobre su delicada espalda y como una cortina, cerrándole el telón. Pero no, ésta vez no se marcharía con las manos vacías.

\- ¡Vendrás conmigo ahora! - exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia y sosteniendo sus pálidos brazos con excesiva fuerza, dejándole las marcas de sus dedos. Clavándole la vista y dando un paso hacia adelante, por cada paso que retrocedía ella.

\- No iré a ninguna parte y es preciso que sepas, mi madre también, que he puesto mis ojos sobre un hombre. Un valiente hombre con el que pienso casarme.

 _Ignotus Peverell. Ahora y después de muerto, se preguntaba qué habría pasado si aquel romance se hubiese materializado. De seguro que también le habría robado su capa de invisibilidad y se habría marchado. Helena era incapaz de amar, esa muchachita tenía un serio defecto y siempre se hacía la vista gorda, convenciéndose de que algún día caería en cuenta de sus errores y entonces podría tenerla._

 _Pero continuó resistiéndose a irse con él, continuó alabando al gran Ignotus Peverell, haciendo estúpidas comparaciones. Ese tal Ignotus jamás le llegaría a los pies, jamás podría amarla como él lo hacía._

 _Aunque la paciencia no era su fuerte y tras mucho escuchar ese desagradable zumbido en sus oídos que era su burlona voz, algo tomó posesión de él e hizo lo impensable._

La mató. Él la mató, él miró el último suspiro escapando de sus labios y todo su cuerpo cayendo como un viejo trapo entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué nunca aprendió a cultivar ese bello don de la paciencia? Helena se había llevado hasta la última gota, pero era un crimen por amor...

Se merecía el perdón, ¿no es así? Ella era una joven estúpida, desperdiciando su vida, ella tenía la culpa. ¡Si hasta su sangre quería escapar de sus manos, cayendo entre sus dedos y manchándolo todo a su paso!

 _El amor de su vida estaba muerto y la culpa ya era demasiado. ¿Por qué Ignotus Peverell y su gallardía de desafiar la muerte, su inteligencia de esconderse bajo la capa de invisibilidad? Una inteligencia que ni miles de diademas podrían brindarle a una joven tan estúpida como Helena._

 _Acarició su aún cálido y suave rostro, llenándose de lágrimas. Si Rowena ya estaba muerta para ese entonces, no tardaría en encontrarse con su hija y enterarse de lo que había hecho. Temía a su ira mientras aún estuviera vivo y sólo había una forma de remediarlo._

Clavarse la misma espada y morir de la misma manera y a su lado. Ya pronto sería un fantasma y sólo la culpa podría tocarlo, nada más.

\- Y en mi opinión, se lo tiene bien merecido. - le escuchó decir una vez a Helena y le provocó deseos de sonreír.

Jovencita estúpida que ni siendo fantasma, terminaba de entender que no había reliquia en el mundo que pudiera hacerle superior a los demás.

Que nada ni nadie lograrían cambiar ese corazón tan negro y ese cerebro aparentemente tan pequeño. Que nadie más la querría como él lo hacía, tal vez siquiera su propia madre.

Pero aún quedaban milenios para penar en el castillo de Hogwarts y esperar a que la luz del entendimiento, por fin la tocara.

~ FIN


End file.
